The View From The Other Side
by UncleCatwoman
Summary: What would Shenny look like from the outside?
1. Chapter 1

**The View From The Other Side**

By UncleCatwoman

- T - B - B - T -

Author's Note: This is actually a fan fic on a fan fic. It's based on trbl's wonderful story "Sheldon's Girlfriend", which is the 4th story in her Shenny series and I'd strongly recommend reading all of them first. Vera, a minor character in her story, sang to me and I decided to give her her own story ... though with some familiar faces too.

The only thing I own of The Big Bang Theory are my DVDs and a rock-paper-scissors-lizard-Spock t-shirt. The characters are all from the genius of Bill Prady and company and Vera is from the talented trbl. I suppose the boyfriend and the dialogue are mine and I hope you enjoy them.

- T - B - B - T -

"I still don't understand why you won't tell me where we're going," Marty grumped, carefully putting his laptop bag in the back seat.

"I told you," Vera smiled, enjoying the rarity of seeing him _not_ in control of a situation. "We're going visit some friends of mine."

"But you won't tell me who."

"Nope." He grimaced as she popped the "p".

"And I need to bring my laptop."

"Uh-huh," she nodded, getting into the car. "We both do."

"Why?"

"There's a good possibility we're going to be tested."

"You're kidding, right?" He got in the other side and closed his door.

"Nope." Pop!

"Come on! Just –"

"Marty, sweetheart, love of my life," she cooed at him, starting the car before he could climb out of it. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"No," he mumbled, knowing she'd already won.

"Then please trust me when I _promise_ you that you'll be glad you came with me, OK?"

"'k."

_See, I learned a lot from _both_ of you!_

- T - B - B - T -

Marty thought the house they pulled up to was nice but it wasn't anything particularly special. Vera parked on the street in front of it, got out of the car and grabbed her own backpack. Getting out on the lawn already, Marty started across the grass to the driveway."

"No!" She snapped at him. "Not in the grass!"

He stopped, giving her a "WTF?" look.

"He doesn't …" she started to explain then thought the better of it. "Just … walk in the street, with me. Please." He stepped into the street and followed her.

- T - B - B - T -

... to be continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

**The View From The Other Side**

By UncleCatwoman

- T - B - B - T -

Author's Note: This is actually a fan fic on a fan fic. It's based on trbl's wonderful story "Sheldon's Girlfriend", which is the 4th story in her Shenny series and I'd strongly recommend reading all of them first. Vera, a minor character in her story, sang to me and I decided to give her her own story ... though with some familiar faces too.

The only thing I own of The Big Bang Theory are my DVDs and a rock-paper-scissors-lizard-Spock t-shirt. The characters are all from the genius of Bill Prady and company and Vera is from the talented trbl. I suppose the boyfriend and the dialogue is mine and I hope you enjoy them.

- T - B - B - T -

Marty wasn't sure what to expect when the door opened but it certainly wasn't a hot blonde in a red, Flash-emblem t-shirt. Her face lit up when she saw them.

"Vera!" she enveloped her in a big hug. "You look great!"

"Thanks, Penny! So do you!"

"And," the blond turned and smiled at him, "who's your cute friend?"

"I'm … I'm Martin." He was surprised to hear himself stammering under her gaze. Vera wasn't. "Martin Blough."

"Martin's a first-year grad student," Vera told her proudly. "In physics."

That caught the blond's attention. She gave younger woman a quizzical look which Vera met with a grin. "No, I haven't told him."

Mrs. Cooper took him by both shoulders and stared solemnly into his face. Then noticed something on it.

"Blue eyes?" she looked back at Vera. "You're dating a tall physicist with blue eyes?" Vera shrugged and both women laughed.

"Now, Martin," she turned back to him, "seriously, you can get through this. You won't think so but you can." Vera nodded her agreement and Mrs. Cooper turned toward her. "But really, Vera, a _physicist_? Has he pissed you off that much?"

"Just the opposite," Vera told her, leaning into Marty and giving him a quick kiss. "We're …" Her voice trailed off but her loopy smile finished the statement for her.

"Oh, really?" Vera nodded and then both women noticed Marty's utterly confused look and burst into giggles.

"While I don't mind frivolity," a voice interrupted their giggles, "I would prefer if you'd keep it to a lower volume. The baby is sleeping."

- T - B - B - T -

Marty looked up at the lanky, thin man coming down the stairs and froze.

_Holy shit! That's –_

"Breathe, honey," Vera whispered quietly to him.

"Vera! How wonderful to see you!"

"You, too, Dr. Cooper," she smiled at him. "How's fatherhood?"

"Everything I'd ever heard or read expounded on how disruptive it was to virtually every aspect of one's life. They all criminally understated it."

"Yes," she agreed, "but how's fatherhood?"

He gave her a wide smile. "Different, and far better, than I'd ever imagined."

"That's what I thought." She paused to give Marty time for one more calming breath. "Dr. Cooper? I'd like you to meet Martin Blough, my boyfriend. Marty, this is –"

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper," he stepped forward and extended his hand to the other man. "I … we … watched your Nobel acceptance speech."

"Of course you did." Dr. Cooper smiled pleasantly at him but didn't extend his own hand. "I'd expect nothing less from a physicist."

Vera took Marty's hand and pulled it back to his side. "He doesn't shake hands," she whispered quietly to him.

"Don't take it personally," Mrs. Cooper patted him on the shoulder.

"Vera," Dr. Cooper went on, as if he hadn't noticed the exchange, "you and Martin can set up in my study."

- T - B - B - T -

... to be continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

**The View From The Other Side**

By UncleCatwoman

- T - B - B - T -

Author's Note: This is actually a fan fic on a fan fic. It's based on trbl's wonderful story "Sheldon's Girlfriend", which is the 4th story in her Shenny series and I'd strongly recommend reading all of them first. Vera, a minor character in her story, sang to me and I decided to give her her own story ... though with some familiar faces too.

The only thing I own of The Big Bang Theory are my DVDs and a rock-paper-scissors-lizard-Spock t-shirt. The characters are all from the genius of Bill Prady and company and Vera is from the talented trbl. I suppose the boyfriend and the dialogue are mine and I hope you enjoy them.

- T - B - B - T -

"How the hell do you know …?" Martin started to ask her once they were alone and then realized exactly where he was. Dr. Sheldon Cooper's personal study. Wallpapered in white dry-erase boards – all covered with Dr. Cooper's notes and formulae!

Vera set her laptop on one of the wooden tv trays that had been left out for them. "Remember I told you about the couple who used to come into the pizzeria I worked at in high school?"

"Mm-hmm."

She held his laptop cord out to him but, trying to understand and absorb everything written on all of the white boards, he didn't notice. She'd figured this would happen.

"Marty?"

"Mm-hmm?" He'd moved a little closer to one of the boards and was trying to follow the formulae and work on it.

"I'm three weeks late."

"OK." She smiled and waited for it to register. 3 … 2 … He spun around and stared at her. "You're _what?_"

"Just trying to get your attention, sweetie." She gave him a mischievous grin. "Do I have it now?"

"Completely."

"Good." She offered him his laptop cord again and, this time, he took it. "When I worked at Giacomo's in high school –"

"'The math guy'?" Vera nodded. "That was …? Dr. Sheldon Cooper? The greatest physics mind of this generation? _He's_ the guy who helped you with your trig homework?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded again. "He still does." His eyes bugged out wide and she stammered a little, embarrassed. "He doesn't, not with homework … but he does follow my classes and gives me additional curriculum that he thinks they missed."

"Still?"

"Yes." _Guilty as charged._ She knew he was going to be hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Vera sighed.

"Freshman year, one of the T.A.'s in the department found out I knew Dr. Cooper. It was an accident; I was showing him something on my laptop when an email came in and … "

"I don't understand."

"Sure you do. This was the math department and everyone still wanted _him_. And I was their access. It was horrible! I caught five different people trying to break into my laptop. I received over 200 emails to 'please pass on'. I got called to the university president's office! He wanted an introduction so Dr. Cooper would come speak on campus!"

"That sucks."

"Yes, it did."

"But why didn't you tell _me_?"

"Because, when I met you, I didn't want a repeat of –"

"I wouldn't have – "

"Marty, sweetheart, who are you kidding?" She smiled at him. "Before we were more than a math major and physics major who wanted to jump each other, you would've been all over me for his email address and you know it." His face said he knew she was right. "Which is why, before I got to know you and fell in love with you, I didn't tell you. Understand?"

He nodded.

"And, after I fell for your brilliant mind and hot bod, I wasn't sure _how_ to tell you … but I thought this might be a good way." She smiled impishly at him. "So, Marty, are you ready for some one-on-one time with Dr. Sheldon Cooper?"

He couldn't help himself and grinned like a madman. For a moment. And then he remembered all of the gossip he had heard about Dr. Cooper's mood and personality.

"You'll be fine," Vera reassured him, reading his falling face. "Yes, he's a little bit arrogant, but doesn't he have a right to be? But he's also honest and fair and willing to help teach you." She poked him in the chest. "You. Martin Blough. So don't waste the opportunity."

Before he could find the words to answer, the study door opened and Dr. Cooper walked in. "Vera? Penny is waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Dr. Cooper." She left the room just slow enough to hear Dr. Cooper present her boyfriend's test.

"Martin, Vera was kind enough to send me your current course of study and areas of focus. Taking that into consideration, I have filled the boards with the work you should find yourself doing soon … except there are errors in three of the formulae. You may ask me whatever questions you need to but I would like you to find them."

- T - B - B - T -

... to be continued ...


End file.
